For My Master 2: Chikorita's choice
by Xen
Summary: When Chikorita is given a chance to finally get Ash, does she have what is takes to get Ash's love?


Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
For My Master 2: Chikorita's choice   
By Xen  
  
"Chikorita tackle!" Ash shouted to his pokemon. The small grass pokemon charged into the Growlithe that belonged to the other trainer.  
"Growlithe ember!" Growlithe shook its fur and released the small ember of flame. Chikorita dodged around the attack but still took some damage. "Now finish this with a flamethower." The Growlithe howled as it released a breath of fire at Chikorita. The blast hit the grass pokemon knocking her out.  
"Chikorita Return." Ash said dejected as he recalled the fainted pokemon.  
"Your Chikorita will be fine Ash. She just needs sometime to rest."   
"Thanks Nurse Joy."  
"I wish I could go be in the back room with Nurse Joy."   
"I wish you be in the back on a mental institution." Misty said as she dragged Brock away from Nurse Joy.  
"You know you shouldn't let your pokemon fight so hard. Your Chikorita fought too hard for her own good."   
" I know. But Chikorita likes to fight. She doesn't like being called back."   
"Well, for now she has to rest. And I suggest you three do the same too."   
"I'd do what ever you say, nurse Joy."   
"Just come on lover boy." Misty dragged Brock into the sleeping quarters. Ash followed. Nurse Joy just sighed as she continued on her work.  
The window in back of the pokemon center opened and a gust blew in. A figured appeared beside the window. The dark figure walks around the various sleeping pokemon and Nurse Joy, who were asleep on her desk. The figure walked up to the sleeping Chikorita and gently picked the pokemon up. Then as silently as the figure came, he left. Nurse Joy woke up and closed the window, then grumbled about that boy who was sleeping in front of her room.  
The figure sent down Chikorita in open field. The grass pokemon woke and saw a dark figure before her.  
Chikorita went into a fighting position.  
"Easy young one. I am not here to hurt you."   
  
"I am just someone that watches the world and right its wrongs. I've been watching your master and I want to help you."   
  
"Yes. I've thought I would help you. I noticed that you like Ash very much. But he only likes you as a pokemon and you want more then that."   
  
"And that's why you fight so hard for him. But, he can't love you the way you want him to. He will see you only a pokemon. But I will help."   
  
"Not quite. Close your eyes young one." Chikorita closed her eyes as the figure held out a glowing hand. The glow transferred form the figure to Chikorita. The glow surrounded the grass pokemon and her figure changed. When the light subsided a young girl stood, where Chikorita was. The girl opened her eyes and looked upon herself.  
"I'm human? I'M HUMAN!" The former pokemon began to prance about happily over her transformation. After a while she stopped. She continued to look at her naked body and then looked up, pointed at her chest, and asked, "What are these?"  
"I'll fill you in. But first, it might be wise if you wear something. Humans don't take kindly to nudity." The dark figure took out some clothes and handed it to the former pokemon. Chikorita stared at the clothes for a few seconds then tried to put them on. "Now, I have to explain what you need to do to get Ash to love you."  
"Oh, I already know. When I get to him, I spray my pollen. If he likes it, he will be mine."  
"It's not that easy for humans. I'll explain what you need to do and that underwear doesn't go there."  
"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHIKORITA IS MISSING!"   
"I'm sorry. But your Chikorita was not with rest area. I'm afraid she's gone!"   
"Maybe she just ran away again? This isn't the first time she did that." Misty said.  
"But why did she leave?"   
"Maybe it's because she felt she had to prove herself."   
"I have to find her! Who knows what might happen her?" Ash set out of the pokemon center. Misty turned to Nurse Joy.  
"If Chikorita shows up, will you keep her here?"   
"Don't worry, I will." Misty and Brock left to follow Ash.  
"Can't we stop now?" Misty whined. "We've been searching all morning. We need to have a break."   
"I'll never stop looking! I have to find Chikorita!"   
"Well you can keep looking Ash. We have to have a break." Brock said as he and Misty sat down. Ash kept going deeper into the forest. Eventually Ash stopped to look around.  
"Say Misty, do you know where we are? Misty? Brock? Where you go?"   
"What cha doing in these parts stranger?"   
"Huh?"   
"Pika?" Ash turned to the voice. A girl jumped off the tree she was on. She landed beside him. The girl was a green outfit and had a ponytail that sprung from the top of her head.  
"I said what are you doing around here?"   
"Oh. I'm looking of my Chikorita. Have you seen her?"   
"Nope. Sorry. But if you want, I could help you. I've been around this place so I know the way around here."   
"Ok sure. My names Ash. This is Pikachu." The pokemon waved as Ash pointed to it.  
"I'm Rita."   
"So do you know were my Chikorita would be?"   
"Well, what your Chikorita like?"   
"She's a real fighter."   
"That sounds nice."   
"But she can act so stubborn at times. Like right now when she goes off on her own."   
"Did you ever think that she does it's her pride and joy to battle for you?"   
"Ah no not really. A nurse Joy told me once that Chikorita fights to prove itself to herself and others."   
"But do you know why?"   
"Because it wants to be a strong pokemon. Why else?" Rita sighed in disappointment.  
"Is that all?"   
"Uh yeah. Why, did I miss something?"   
"Did you ever think that Chikorita fights for you?"   
"Of course she does. All my pokemon fight for me. They fight because I care for them and care right back."   
"That's not what I mean. Don't you think that Chikorita fights just for you to notice her?"  
"Uh no not really."   
"Never?"   
"Why do you keep asking about Chikorita?"   
"Because I want to find out what you think about me."   
"What?"   
"Her. I mean her. To find out more about you're Chikorita. You know they say that a Chikorita is very choosy about their trainers. They only really try to for someone they truly love."   
"Love?"   
"Did I say love? I mean respect. Yeah respect."   
"Ash? Ash are you here?" Misty yelled.  
"Yeah I here." Brock and Misty joined with Ash and Rita.  
"And who is this?"   
"I'm Rita." Brock began sniffing the air around Rita and put his face into her hair.  
"You hair smells like pollen. You must have taken Chikorita!"   
"I train grass pokemon and I use an herbal shampoo. Not to mention we're in a forest. I like to see what you'd smell like when you live near a forest."   
"I still think you smell fishy."   
"But how could she smell fishy if we're by the sea?"   
"Ash! You're so impossible!"   
"What did I do?"   
"Never mind. Let's go back. Chikorita isn't here."  
"We can look again later."  
"But..."  
"I don't think you have worry Ash. I think Chikorita is ok."  
"How would you know?"  
"Ah well, this forest is full of grass pokemon; Chikorita should feel at home here. I know I would if I was a grass pokemon."  
"I guess your right."  
"Of course, I'm right. Chikorita is probably enjoying herself right now."  
"I guess we could head back to the center."  
"Trust me, Chikorita is were she wants to be."  
---------------------------------------------------  
"So Rita, do you live around here?" Everyone was sitting at the pokemon center eating.  
"Ah yeah. I live at the end of the forest with my family, but it's really far from here. So I just visit the pokemon center every now and then." Rita took a bit from her salad.  
"What pokemon do you train?"  
"Well, I have my Oddish and Sunkern. That's all I need." 'And all that guy gave me.' Rita thought. "Besides around here my grass pokemon are number one."  
"One of my water pokemon could clean the floor against her grass." Misty mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, I heard you. You think your pokemon are better then mine."  
"If it's true then there's no need to point it out."  
"Oh yeah! My grass pokemon are way better then your lameo water pokemon."  
"I'd like to see that."  
"Then let me prove it. I challenge you to a match."  
"Your on. I'm going to kick your grass."  
"Not in here." Nurse Joy yelled at the two. "You know there are no fighting inside a pokemon center. You two take it outside."  
"Fine."  
"Should we get involved?" Ash asked. Brock nodded.  
"Guys should know when to and when not to be involved. This is a time not to be."  
"Pika Pika Pikachu."  
"What did Pikachu say, Ash?"  
"He said that he smells something like Chikorita. Where do you smell it?"  
"Pika pi Piakchu. Pika pi."  
"He said everywhere."  
"Maybe he's picking it up from when she was here yesterday." Brock mused.  
"Do you think you can find a trail?" Pikachu nodded. "Good. We have to go."  
"But what about Misty and Rita?"  
"But Pikachu might lose the trail."  
"Ok. I'll stay here and look after Misty. Go find Chikorita." Ash followed Pikachu out of the pokemon opposite to where Misty and Rita where going to battle. Trainers gathered around hoping to see a good battle.  
"Ready to get beaten?" Rita said as she readied a pokeball.  
"I'm always ready."  
"Good. Let's make it one on one."  
"Fine by me."  
"I'll choose first. Come out Oddish!" Rite threw the pokeball. 'This is cool. My first pokemon battle as the trainer. I'm so going to kick her butt.'  
"Ha wait till you meet my pokemon. I choose you, Poliwhirl!" Misty threw her pokeball. The two pokemon and trainers stared at each other.  
"Oddish tackle!"  
"Poliwhirl body slam!" The two pokemon slammed into each other. The two pokemon looked like they took minimal damage.  
"Oddish stun spore!"  
"Oddish." Oddish spun around and released pollen over the battlefield.  
"Counter with water gun."  
"Poli!" Poliwhirl sprayed around it canceling the stun spore.  
"Try your sweet scent!" Oddish spun around and spayed more pollen. The pollen covered the ground. Poliwhirl sniffed the air and began licking the ground.  
"Poliwhirl!" Misty yelled but Poliwhirl was too absorbed in the pollen to listen.  
"Now Oddish razor leaf!" Oddish launched a furry of leafs. The attack hit Poliwhirl and the water pokemon went down. The two girls returned their pokemon. "Did you see that Ash. I beat her. Ash? Ash? Where's Ash?"  
"Pikachu found Chikorita's scent and they went off to find her."  
"They're going to find her? I got to go!" Rita ran off into the woods.  
"I can't believe the little brat beat me."  
"I wonder why she went off like that?"  
"Yeah that was rather strange. You think she's up to something?"  
"You bet. Let's follow." Misty and Brock followed Rita.  
================================  
Pikachu ran to an open field and stopped.  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
"Pika."  
"What do mean it stops here?"  
"That's because its where I was a pokemon last."  
"Huh?" Rita walked out of the bushes.  
"I didn't think you would come here."  
"Rita?"  
"Chikorita."  
"What?"  
"I did this for you Ash. And for me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm Chikorita. Your Chikorita."  
"But Chikorita is a pokemon. Your human."  
"I became human. For you."  
"How?"  
"A friend did this. He did this so we can be together."  
"How can I even know that you're really Chikorita?"  
"What about when you saved me in that snowstorm? You lead to that cave and kept me warm, even though I treated you wrong. That's when I knew you cared about me. You where the first person to treat me like that Ash."  
"You really are Chikorita!"  
"Pika?"  
"When that stranger said he would make me human so I could be with, I thought this was like a dream. But its not and it makes me happy"  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you Ash."  
"Huh?"  
"I love you."  
"Oh."  
"Do you love me Ash?"  
"I love you Chikorita, but not the way you love me. I care about all my pokemon."  
"I see. But I want more then that."  
"I can't do that. I wouldn't know how."  
"But we can learn. We'll do it together."  
"I just don't think I'm ready for this. I mean I still have my pokemon journey."  
"I can go with you. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
"I just don't know."  
"It's because I was a pokemon right?"  
"No."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's that you can't love someone just over night. It takes time."  
"I see. You love her, don't you."  
"Who?"  
"Misty. You love her already and you can't love me."  
"I never said..."  
"I know you do. You love her because she is strong. But I showed that I'm better but you didn't see it."  
"Beating someone in a pokemon battle doesn't prove love. Love is something more then that. I don't know what that is but battle isn't it."  
"Then what?"  
"How do I know? I'm only ten. I'm still too young for love. The only thing I know is what Brock does when he meets a girl."  
"Hey Ash!" Brock and Misty came out of the bushes.  
"There you are. We knew something was here." Brock said.  
"And that something wrong was her." Misty added.  
"What are you doing here?" Rita demanded.  
"We followed you. It wasn't easy but we found you two."  
"We know that she was the one that took Chikorita. We knew something was wrong when she went after you. She's probably a member of Team Rocket."  
"She did take any of your pokemon Ash?" Brock asked.  
"No she didn't. But it's not..."  
"Good. Then we'll take care of her."  
"Not I'm not with Team Rocket."  
"So, I guess you're a freelance thief then."  
"But I'm not a thief."  
"Yeah right. Your nothing more then a low pokemon thief."  
"No she's not. Just listen."  
"I don't know what she's told you, but she it's mostly likely a lie."  
"I would never lie to Ash."  
"Yeah right."  
"Where going to have to take you in."  
"No! I won't let you!" Rita ran off into the trees.  
"No Rita wait!"  
"Let her go Ash. Officer Jenny will take care of her."  
"You don't understand. She's not a thief. I'm going after her."  
"No wait!" Misty couldn't say anymore as Ash ran off after Rita.  
-------------------------  
"Rita! Rita!" Ash yelled out. Ash saw in image in the corner of his eye. Ash turned around and saw Rita crying on the ground. A white glow appeared on her legs. "Rita?"  
"Go away Ash."  
"I'm sorry for what Misty and Brock said."  
"It doesn't matter. In a few moments I'll be a Chikorita again."  
"Why?"  
"Why should I be human if no one can love me." The glow was now above her waist.  
"Don't say that. You've only been human such a short time. You just can't give up now."  
"I only became human for you. What the point if you don't care about me." The glow started reaching her arms.  
"I do care."  
"Huh?"  
"But it takes time to love some one. But I'm willing to wait."  
"Oh Ash. I'm sorry."  
"It ok." The two embraced as the glow enveloped Rita completely. Ash closed his eyes from the bright light. Ash opened his eyes and found Rita still in his arms.  
"I'm... still human?"  
"How?"  
"I did it." A voice said. The two turned and found the stranger. "The act of Ash admitting his care for you allowed Rita to retain her human form."  
"So what do we do now?" Rita asked.  
"Travel, stay here, what ever you feel like. It's your course." With that, the stranger went off and faded into the background. Rita turned to Ash.  
"What should we do now?"  
"I think we should go and continue to the next town."  
"What about your friends?"  
"I'll send them a letter. I think they'll understand. I thought sometimes that I should go off without them, but I never had the chance or reason. But now seem like a good time as ever."  
"Am I coming with you?"  
"I wouldn't have it another way. Come on Pikachu, Rita. Let's go!"  
"Ok."  
"Pika!"  
-------------------------------------  
As Ash and Rita set out on a new journey, we turn to a distant town as sirens go off. A Caterpie shaped vehicle races down a street as a cops motorcycle gives chase.  
"I can't believe we pulled it off." James said.  
"This plan actually worked!" Jessie squealed with delight as he held the pokeballs they stole.  
"I told you the plan would work. All we had to do was rob towns the twerps were no where near."  
"The boss will be so happy."  
"Who cares about the boss, we finally did something right! This is the first step to team rocket new destiny. A destiny without that Pikachu!"  
"Yahoo!" The three yelled delight as they sped away.  
The End  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


End file.
